Spongebob Squarepants- The Last Chapter
by AlucardFTW5
Summary: When something happens to Spongebob, it's up to his friends to rescue Bikini Bottom from Plankton's wrath


_Ok, I just want to say now, I did not come up with this on my own. __**Richard C. II**__ is responsible for its creation. All the credit is his, i just wrote it down. Also, I don't own Spongebob or any of the characters. __**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Steamers fluttered about as party popper popped. Everyone is at "Mrs. Puff's Boating School" for a party. It was her last day, she was finally retiring. Music was playing , people (or should we say, "fishes") were dancing, and cake was being served. Spongebob stood in the corner, watching the crowd. He enjoyed moments like these. He liked seeing people happy and enjoying themselves. He couldn't imagine this day getting any better.

"Meow"  
Spongebob looked down. Gary slithered up to his master.  
"Gary! How is my favorite snail?" He asked, picking up his pet and stroking his shell.  
"Meow" responded Gary  
"Oh, Gary, this is for Mrs. Puff! Don't be such a pessimist." He said, petting his friend

"You stole my lollipop!" came a familiar shout from across the room. It was patrick, of course.  
"Give it back!" He yelled as he threw his victim, a coat rack, across the room. A familiar crash and "My leg!" broke through the chatter.  
"Patrick!" Spongebob exclaimed, putting Gary down and walking over to his best friend, shoes squeaking as he stepped.  
"What? Oh, hey Spongebob!" Patrick exclaimed excitedly.  
"What's going on? Why did you throw that coat rack?" Spongebob asked.  
"I lost my lollipop and I figured out the culprit was him!" Patrick replied, pointing at the broken coat rack. Patrick turned away from Spongebob.  
"But he wouldn't give it back!" He said, tears falling from his eyes.  
Spongebob looked down and started laughing.  
"Patrick, you can be so silly sometimes. The coat rack didn't steal your lollipop, it was just stuck to the back of your pants!"  
Patrick shot up and grabbed the back of his pants. Sure enough, there is was. Patrick smiled and ripped it off triumphantly.  
"Wow Spongebob! Thanks!" He exclaimed, taking long obnoxious licks of his long-lost lollipop, covered in lint and god knows what else. Spongebob just smiled. Patrick could be so silly, but he was his best friend.

"Spongebob! Get your snail off me!" Someone complained. Spongebob looked. It was Squidward, trying to shake Gary off his leg. Spongebob laughed.  
"He's only trying to say he likes you!"  
"Well, I don't like him! I'm trying to eat my Krabby Patty in peace!" Squidward complained. Spongebob's face grew smug. Squidward looked at him questioningly.  
"...You like Krabby Patties, don't you Squidward~?"  
Squidward just facepalmed. He wasn't going to put up with this. He threw his Krabby Patty down on the floor, pulled Gary off his leg, and stomped off.  
"I'm tired of you Spongebob!" exclaimed Squidward.  
"Hope you're run over."  
Spongebob gasped. How could he do that? Throw a perfectly good Krabby Patty on the floor? There's a special place for people who do this, and we both know where that is.

Spongebob picked up the poor sandwich in his hand and held it. "It's ok Krabby Patty, you're going to be ok." Spongebob told it comfortingly.  
"I can see the light... Am I dead?" Asked the Krabby Patty.  
"No, you're not! It'll be ok! Don't give up on me!" Spongebob encouraged.  
"Spongebob..." Began the Krabby Patty  
"What is it my little angel?" Asked Spongebob.  
"Tell my family... I...I-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Patrick snatched the Krabby Patty out of Spongebob's hand and ate it. Spongebob was in shock.  
"Patrick!"  
"What? I was hungry." Patrick stated before he burped loudly. Spongebob just sighed. No one appreciated Krabby Patties like he did.

"Spongebob!" Came a familiar call. It was Mr. Krabs.  
"Quit slacking and go back to work! I have money to make!"  
"Aye-Aye, sir!" Responded Spongebob with a new kind of fire in his eyes. He pulled out his hat and spatula and turned towards the door.  
"I'm r-"  
"Spongebob!" Called a woman. Spongebob stopped in his tracks and turned to see Mrs. Puff.  
"Yes, ma'am?" asked Spongebob. Mrs. Puff smiled nervously.  
"I know you haven't exactly passed my class per say..." She started  
"B-but I just wanted to let you know, you were by far my most favorite student."  
"Well, gees Mrs. Puff. Thank you. And you were my most favorite teacher." Said Spongebob with a sad smile.  
"I hoped to give this to you a long time ago, but since you had... trouble...? Yes, trouble with the driving portion, you haven't exactly earned it, but it didn't feel right to leave you without it." Mrs. Puff said as she pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to Spongebob. Spongebob's eyes widened with excitement. He couldn't believe it. Mrs. Puff had finally given him his boating license!  
"Ya-hoooo!" He exclaimed, jumping into the air (or shall we say, "water"?).  
"I did it!"  
Mrs. Puff smiled.  
"Now promise me you'll be careful."  
"I will Mrs. Puff! Mark my words!" Spongebob said as he quickly turned to the door. Feeling like a man, he pushed the doors open in front of him and started out.  
"I'm ready!" He exclaimed, running down the road as fast as he could. He was so excited. Before he took his first test, he bought himself his own boat. It's been tucked safely away in his garage. Waiting. He was so excited to finally drive it.

When he got home, he wasted no time. He still had to go to work and he was running late as it was. He opened the garage door of his pineapple and watched as the light hit his boat. He was extremely eager. He waited for this day for so long.  
"Finally. The day has come that I will conquer the road." He said, hugging the hood of his boat.  
"Lets do this!" He exclaimed, hopping into the driver's seat, pulling out his key. He inserted it into the ignition and turned it on. The engine roared to life. Spongebob shivered. This was the best day ever. He put his boat in gear and slowly pulled out of the garage. Amongst all the excitement, he exclaimed "I'm ready!" and stomped on the gas. He skidded out of his driveway and took off down the road, feeling the wind in his eyelashes. This day couldn't get any better. The clams were chirping, the jelly fish were buzzing, and the-

"Hey! Spongebob!" Called someone from the side of the road. Spongebob quickly looked. It was Sandy, waving and giving him a thumbs up. Spongebob smiled and waved profusely. But he was coming up to an intersection. He wasn't looking where he was going. Suddenly, there was a boat horn. Spongebob looked, but it was too late. There was a boat coming straight at him. He had no time to think!

_**Crash!**_

**"SPONGEBOB!"**


End file.
